El derecho a un momento
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Por primera vez en su vida, Puck deseaba ir a la escuela. ¿La razón? Llevaba dos días sin ver a Kurt. ¡Dos malditos días y ya se estaba subiendo por las paredes! Su mal genio solo fue en aumento cuando lo vio con Finn Hudson.


**El derecho a un momento**

**By: **Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, todos los derechos son de la Fox. No recibo ningún tipo de lucro al escribir esta historia además de sus reviews.

**Parejas:** Puck/Kurt

**Advertencias:** Ligero Slash y posible lenguaje ofensivo.

**N/a:** Bueno, he aquí la última entrega de esta trilogía. Estoy muy contenta con los resultados que ha dado porque aunque aún son pocas las personas que leen fics de Glee y muchas menos quienes los escriben, he recibido varios reviews que me han hecho sonreír lo que resta del día.¡Dios!, hasta me siento orgullosa de mi misma. Amo esta pareja, sobre todo porque Kurt me encanta y porque detesto a la perra de Quinn. Finn ni me cae mal ni bien, así que es un cero a la izquierda en mi tabla de prioridades. Aún así, en este one-short aparecen ligeros toques de Finn/Kurt, obviamente, solo por parte de Finn.

Espero sinceramente que les guste el capítulo.

Va dedicado a **Fadua.** Gracias por pasarme la dirección de tu blog. He amado cada capítulo que he leído hasta ahora – voy en el 12.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Atte: Tommy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo único**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era lunes por la mañana, es decir, primer día de la semana escolar, y, por primera vez en sus casi diecisiete años de vida, Noah Puckerman se alegraba de que un fin de semana hubiese acabado. Por todos los infiernos, hacía más que alegrarse. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía poco más de una semana que anhelaría poder volver al instituto, se habría desternillado de tal forma que hubiera terminado con un buen dolor de mejillas. Claro que, si además ese alguien hubiera agregado que el motivo por el que ansiaría eso era Kurt Hummel, hubiera dejado de reír y hubiera puesto manos a la obra en la tarea de partirle la cara. Pero, ahí estaba, saliendo de casa media hora antes de lo usual para ir a la escuela.

Su madre seguro había salido corriendo a buscar al rabino para asegurarle que había sucedido un milagro.

Encendió la radio, con el disco de Alice Cooper reproduciéndose en sus altavoces.

Habían sido los dos días más largos de su vida. Cuarenta y ocho horas asfixiantes, dos mil ochocientos ochenta minutos agónicos. Ciento setenta y dos mil ochocientos segundos que fueron contados uno a uno, transcurriendo lentamente como si el mismo tiempo se estuviera riendo en sus narices.

Dos días sin Kurt y ya se sentía como un Neandertal posesivo, necesitado de reafirmar su marca personal sobre el más pequeño. Y no lograba entenderlo. Sí, ver al muchacho hacía que se pusiera duro, que fantaseara con todas las formas en que podría tenerlo debajo de él. Ya puestos, también había pensado en muchas maneras de tenerlo encima y al lado de él. Pero eso no era más que lujuria y debería de ser igual a lo que sentía cuando veía a alguna de las animadoras desnudas, más que dispuestas a satisfacer cualquiera que fuera la necesidad que él tuviera de ellas.

No era así.

Nunca antes había sentido tal sensación de territorialidad.

El viernes anterior también lo había sentido, justo cuando estaba mordisqueando el cuello y el pecho de Kurt para dejar todas las marcas que le fueran posibles. Le hubiera gustado poder ponerle un cartel sobre la frente que dijera "Propiedad de Puck. Toca y muere" Pero sus deseos de posesión salieron volando en el mismo momento en que el padre de su tormento personal había irrumpido en la habitación. Obviamente, Burt Hummel había decidido que Puck estaba mancillando a su hijo, aún cuando era evidente que Kurt no estaba siendo obligado a tener la mano cerrada sobre ambos miembros mientras bombeaba.

¡Si él creí que era totalmente recto hasta que ese niño irrumpió en su vida!

Por fin, después de haber sido echado a patadas de casa de Kurt – con la camisa arrugada en las manos y la bragueta abajo – volvería a ver al chico.

Gracias al cielo, el trabajo de español debía entregarse hasta dos semanas más tarde, porque no habían avanzado en lo absoluto, inmersos como habían estado primero en la tensión sexual, después el desenfreno de escasos cinco minutos y el apuro por salvar sus partes bajas de las manazas de Burt Hummel, que parecía dispuesto a retorcerle las pelotas hasta que estas se desprendieran por si solas.

A Puck le gustaban sus pelotas justo donde estaban, muchas gracias, y si no se equivocaba, estaba casi seguro de que Kurt las apreciaría mucho más si se quedaban en su lugar y cumplían su función.

Kurt. Sus pensamientos regresaban siempre a él.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía con ese chico?

Llevaba dos días sin verlo y parecía como si hubiese pasado casi un siglo.

De hecho, no habían transcurrido más de dos horas desde que llegó a su casa cuando Puck comenzó a subirse por las paredes de la desesperación. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría pensando en él? ¿Su padre le prohibiría verlo otra vez? Todas esas preguntas ridículamente cursis que los enamorados se hacen en las películas. No dejaba de hacerse una pregunta tras otra y ni siquiera pudo cenar debido al nudo que se le formó en el estómago. La pregunta que lo tuvo despierto toda la noche era si se arrepentiría de lo sucedido. Por mucho que se dijo a si mismo que él quien debía de sentirse asqueado por lo que había hecho, no lograba arrepentirse de nada. De haber podido retroceder el tiempo, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que antes, solo que tal vez, hubiera evitado tanto drama y hubiera pasado a la acción nada mas llegar al sótano. Pero no lograba convencerse igualmente de que Kurt sintiera lo mismo. Había enlistado más de cien motivos por los que Kurt iba a arrepentirse de todo lo sucedido después de que se le bajara la calentura y se lo pensara mejor. Había hecho otra larga lista con los motivos por los que él mismo no lo merecía.

Y había intentado convencerse de que no lo necesitaba.

Nótese que había fracasado en el intento.

Esas dos listas le hicieron darse cuenta de cuan verdaderas eran las palabras de Kurt cuando dijo que se comportaba como un imbécil el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo. El número uno de ambas no había sido el hecho de que prácticamente hubiera torturado al más pequeño todo ese tiempo. No tenía nada que ver con cómo se comportaba hasta ese entonces con Kurt y si mucho con como se comportaba en general con sus parejas.

¿Por qué iba a querer el pequeño, inocente y hermoso muchacho estar con él sabiendo que había estado literalmente con media población estudiantil de Lima y muy probablemente con todas las madres de la ciudad? En el pasado se había sentido muy orgulloso de si mismo por ello. Ahora no lograba que esa sensación de suciedad se fuera de él. Necesitaba estar todo lo limpio que pudiera estar para merecer al muchacho. Incluso se le pasó por la cabeza ir a con el rabino en busca de perdón por sus pecados.

¡Por Dios! Si hasta había salido con su mejor amiga.

Bajó del coche y dio un fuerte portazo al cerrar. No debería de estar pensando en tantas tonterías, pero no podía evitarlo. Por primera vez en su vida quería tener una relación formal – en algún momento del fin de semana lo había decidido – y saber que había tantas cosas en contra – obstáculos que él mismo había puesto en el camino – hacía que el estómago se le cerrara en un puño de preocupación. Negó con la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

_"Estás enamorado, Puckerman"_ le dijo esa voz en su cabeza que se parecía tanto a la de Kurt.

Y, mierda, no pudo negarlo.

Tenía sentimientos contradictorios. Una parte de él, su parte noble, le decía que se alejara de Kurt ahora que aún no le había hecho daño, porque, al parecer, siempre terminaba haciendo daño a las personas que quería. Otra, mucho menos noble y afortunadamente predominante en él, le gritaba que se echara al chico cobre el hombro y lo poseyera hasta que le quedara bien claro que no pensaba dejarlo ir y que desde el primer momento en que sus labios se tocaron, había firmado el contrato que lo declaraba suyo. Quería que cuando cerrara los ojos por la noche, sin él al otro lado de la cama, no pudiera evitar desear sentirlo dentro suyo. Que no pudiera estar con otro sin compararlo con él. No, que le fuera imposible no verlo en el rostro de cualquiera que intentara llegar hasta donde él llegaría primero que ninguno de ellos. Que lo sintiera presente aún cuando estuvieran lejos.

Simplemente había dejado que los instintos de macho enamorado que había en todo hombre tomaran control de él.

Si eso no era amor, Puck no sabía qué demonios era.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta el casillero de Kurt de manera inconsciente. Sonrió de manera tensa. Ya estaba ahí y no pensaba huir de ese enfrentamiento. Se estaba volviendo loco. Kurt no había llamado en todo el fin de semana y aunque había estado a punto de hacerlo él mismo en muchos momentos del fin de semana, no se había atrevido a pasar del intento. Se recargó contra la superficie fría de los casilleros y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para esperarlo, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo.

Poco a poco los pasillos del William McKinley se fueron llenando de estudiantes apresurados. A su alrededor las chicas soltaban risas bobas por lo bajo y le lanzaban miradas tímidas de soslayo. Muchas otras no eran tan tímidas y simplemente le hacían un gesto insinuante con la mano. Los chicos, por otro lado, desviaban la mirada al pasar junto a él y, los pocos que no lo hacían lo veían con ojos llenos de envidia. ¡Joder! Si supieran lo que le sucedía justo en ese momento no sentirían tantas ganas de ser él.

- ¡Dios! Menudo fin de semana – escuchó que alguien decía.

Bueno, por lo menos alguien lo había disfrutado.

_"Un momento"_ se detuvo a analizar la voz que había escuchado. No tardó más que un par de segundos en decidir que no eran imaginaciones suyas y que, verdaderamente era la voz de Kurt. Lo escuchó reír en una clara carcajada y Puck cerró los ojos y saboreó las notas agudas de su voz.

_"Adiós paz mental, hola Kurt Hummel"_ pensó con sarcasmo. Ya nada podía hacer para sacárselo de la mente. Tendría que comenzar a resignarse a que, si bien no se podía considerar a si mismo gay, era evidentemente _Hummelsexual._ Nada más escucharlo todos sus radares se encendieron y fue como si su cuerpo comenzara a exudar testosterona con el único propósito de llamar la atención de su pareja.

Así que se volvió en dirección a su voz.

Todo rastro de humor se borró de su rostro cuando escuchó la carcajada – obviamente masculina y asquerosamente conocida – que acompañó muy de cerca a la de dicha pareja.

**¡Maldición!**

- ¡Es verdad! En serio, Kurt, jamás creí que pudiera pasarlo tan bien contigo –

Tras decir aquello, Finn se acercó aún más al muchacho para revolverle el cabello en un gesto demasiado cariñoso para el gusto de Puck. Y como si eso fuera poco, Kurt se sonrojó. Con ese adorable rubor que se extendía por todo su rostro y parte de su cuello. Finn sonrió tiernamente ante el abochornamiento del más pequeño y se inclinó hacia él para decirle algo al oído.

Como resultado, el neandertal posesivo volvió a hacer de las suyas. Puck enseñó los dientes y enderezó la espalda en un gesto amenazador tan viejo como la vida misma que ellos no llegaron a ver y que hizo que la mayoría de los que estaban a su alrededor salieran corriendo, rezando por no ser el blanco de su furia.

Con zancadas largas y sonoras, se acercó hasta ellos mientras analizaba rápidamente la situación.

Maldijo una vez más al ver Kurt. Estaba deliciosa y absolutamente follable con esos extra ajustados pantalones color azul marino que se ceñían a sus caderas casi sin cubrir más que su entrepierna. Si hasta podía ver la curva superior de sus nalgas sobresaliendo y podía jurar que no llevaba ropa interior. ¿Es que quería provocarle un orgasmo frente a toda la escuela? Sobre todo, ¿para quién se había vestido así? Más le valía al solista no ser él, porque Puck dudaba que pudiera contener las ganas de golpearlo hasta que no quedara de él más que una masa ensangrentada e irreconocible. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros gris y un suéter de punto sin mangas encima.

Aún en medio de su ataque de celos, no pudo evitar pasarse la lengua por los labios y pensar en mil y un maneras en que haría gritar de placer al de ojos verdes. Algunas de ellas hubieran hecho que el autor del Kamasutra abriera los ojos como platos y comenzara a tomar notas detalladas para una expansión del libro.

Gruñó no una, sino dos veces. El primer sonido resultado de su creciente excitación y el segundo por las ganas de golpear a Finn por arrancar carcajadas y sonrisas de esos labios que, según su punto de vista, le pertenecían a él.

- ¡Noah! - exclamó Kurt al advertir su presencia.

Los ojos del más pequeño brillaron al mirarlo con un resplandor que no había estado ahí cuando hablaba con Hudson y su sonrisa se acrecentó a medida que se iba acercando. Ante esto, el pecho de Puck se hinchó de orgullo puramente masculino. Era él y no Finn quien hacía que los ojos verdes de Kurt se oscurecieran de deseo. Lanzó una mirada arrogante hacia Finn, pero el más alto ni siquiera estaba mirándolo. ¿Eran ideas suyas o su amigo le estaba mirando el trasero a _SU_ chico?

Más le valía que fueran ideas suyas.

- Aún tenemos que hacer el "trabajo" de español, Noah – sonrió mientras deslizaba un dedo por sobre su labio inferior de manera sensual – Deberíamos terminar lo que dejamos pendiente el viernes, Noah -

El soprano puso tal énfasis en la palabra que a Noah no le costó mucho trabajo entender a qué clase de "trabajo" se refería Kurt. Prácticamente se olvidó de la presencia del otro miembro de Glee, únicamente pendiente de ese generoso labio interior que tanto quería mordisquear. ¡Oh, sí! Claro que tenía, que hacer un gran trabajo aún. Puck pensaba emplearse tan bien en esa instancia que Kurt no podría sentarse aún después de una semana.

- ¿Desde cuando llamas a Puck por su nombre, Kurt? -

Y Finn tan oportuno como siempre.

- El viernes decidimos dejar el pasado atrás y concentrar nuestras energías en un objetivo en común -

- Es sorprendente lo que puede hacer el trabajo en equipo – asintió Finn.

Lo que Finn no sabía es que sus energías estaban concentradas mucho más allá que en el trabajo de español. Aunque, por la forma en la que recorría el cuerpo de Kurt, muy probablemente él deseaba emplear sus energías justo en lo mismo que Puck. Aunque, por otro lado, no le sorprendería que Finn ni siquiera se diera cuenta de la manera en que parecía comerse a Kurt con la mirada.

Después de su experiencia personal, Puck creía que todos debían tener un momento gay en su vida, pero nadie tenía derecho a tenerlo con Kurt aparte de él.

- ¿Salimos esta noche a terminar nuestro "trabajo", nena? - ronroneó acercándose más al cuerpo de Kurt antes de pasarle los brazos por la cintura.

- Mmm... - gimió débilmente, apretándose contra su pecho – Que te parece si mejor nos saltamos las clases y empleamos el tiempo en algo más placentero – se puso de puntillas y cepilló sus labios rosados con los suyos – tengo un par de ideas de cómo puedes gastar _toda_ tu energía -

- Mierda – masculló antes de sucumbir al deseo de apoderarse de sus labios.

Había sido tan difícil resistirse hasta ese momento, pero no había querido dar un espectáculo en medio de los pasillos de la escuela. En ese instante, nada de eso importaba. Por él que viniera Jacob y sacara una foto suya en primera plana de su blog o del periódico escolar. ¡Santo Cielo! Gimió al paladear el sabor mentolado de la boca de Kurt. Sus lenguas se acariciaron en una sinuosa danza en la que el más pequeño le dio pleno dominio sin dejar de intervenir para volver aún más pasional cada roce. Sus manos recorrieron la parte baja de su espalda hasta posarse en su trasero y apretar para acercarlo más a su pelvis. Sentirlo erecto y restregándose contra él lo hizo temblar de impaciencia. Lo que daría por estar con él en una cama.

- Esto... - Finn se aclaró la garganta con un fuerte carraspeo para llamar su atención - chicos -

Como única respuesta, Puck apartó una mano del trasero de Kurt y le mostró el dedo medio.

- Joder - gimió por lo bajo el soprano con la respiración entrecortada.

- Esa es la idea, nena - le apretó las nalgas para restregarlo contra su punzante erección.

- Vámonos de aquí -susurró Kurt con la voz enronquecida justo sobre sus labios.

Ya después le pediría a Kurt explicaciones de por qué había creído entender que él y Finn habían pasado el fin de semana juntos, cuando debió de haber estado con él. Más específicamente en su cama, desnudo y entregado. Puck enroscó su brazo derecho entorno a la cintura del de ojos verdes antes de comenzar a caminar entre los murmullos de la gente – la mayoría los veía sin poder creer que fuera Noah, Puck, Puckerman, quien había besado a Kurt-soy-gay-Hummel frente a sus ojos – hacia las puertas del instituto. Llevándolo justo a donde debió de haber estado ese fin de semana, para hacer lo que debieron de haber hecho hasta que Kurt no pudiera levantarse de la cama.

Lo haría que gritara su nombre por cada uno de los interminables minutos de esos infernales dos días.

Antes de salir, lanzó una última mirada de reojo hacia donde estaba Finn. El pobre parecía un pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca una y otra vez. Sus ojos desorbitados y su rictus estupefacto eran tan cómicos que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada llena de satisfacción.

Que se buscara a otro para tener todos los momentos gays que quisiera. Kurt era suyo.

- Cuando termine contigo, nena – comenzó a decirle al oído en un susurro apenas audible – no podrás volver a pensar verme sin desear desnudarme –

- Y cuando hayamos terminado – le contestó Kurt de la misma manera – no encontrarás motivo alguno para volver a ver con deseo a una chica en tu vida -

Para ser sinceros, Puck dudaba que pudiera volver a desear a otra persona que no fuera él.

**Fin. **

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les hubiera gustado el resultado de una tarde soledad en mi casa. A mi me han quedado ganas de escribir un poco de lemon, pero ya será en otra ocasión. De momento, aquí termina la trilogía que comenzó con "El momento Gay de Puck", que espero que hubieran disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo.

Gracias por los reviews a: **Sayuri-chan-aly** -estoy de acuerdo contigo. Finn es un poco soso y no se da a querer, y solo lo incluyo en la historia porque tenía que poner celoso a mi querido Puck de alguna manera, y es el perfecto chivo expiatorio. **Emilyloveskurt,** **sanjixzoro-fan** – gracias a ti por el momento de alegría que me dio leer tu comentario. Siempre es refrescante que alguien te dé ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Y me alegra mucho que te gustara "Las consecuencias de un momento" a mi también me hizo reír mientras lo escribía y mi madre, que siempre está en todo, me veía con cara de "Tu estás loca". **Moon-9215, KianeSan **- ¡Qué honor ser el primer review que dejas en fanfiction! En serio, en dejaste con una de esas sonrisas que parecen eternas en el rostro cuando lo leí. La verdad es que a mi me ha parecido que no le hago justicia a nuestro amado Puck, pero se hace lo que se puede. Si quieres pasa por mi profile, tengo dos fics de Harry Potter – uno aún en proceso. Intentaré ver qué se puede hacer con lo del Karofsky/kurt. **Sharingan-uchiha **– Yo también amo la serie por su música y por Kurt. Bueno, y por Puck también. Me parece que es lo mejor que tiene la serie. Sé lo que sientes. Mi madre también está todo el tiempo sobre mi para ver qué hago y qué dejo de hacer cuando estoy en el ordenador. Se te echa de menos y que sepas que voy a comenzar a editar _"Así" _dentro de poco. Como en la primera versión, te estará dedicado. **Hikikomori-chan** -Gracias por tu comentario y comprendo lo de que estés sonrojada. Espero hacerte sonrojar otro tanto con este.

Un beso para todos y gracias otra vez.

Atte: Tommy


End file.
